Porcelain Doll
by Melby7777
Summary: Perfection is what I am. I have delicate, smooth, pale skin that catches your eye. Just like a doll. They said he broke me—but I believe what he had done, brought me to life for the first time.


**Porcelain Doll  
author: **Melby7777**  
Summary:** Perfection is what I am. I have delicate, smooth, pale skin that catches your eye. Just like a doll. They said he broke me—but I believe what he had done, brought me to life for the first time.**  
Disclaimer:** Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**  
Note:** I had an idea. This is it; I'm sure something similar already been done though.

* * *

My skin was smooth like the mirror I gaze into. Rose lips contrasting pale skin stood out to my sight, cheekbones highlighted by the pink hue that dust them consistently. The eyes that stare into the glass were mine, so deep and emotionless, yet so stunning. Black, pencil straight hair tops the head, a gleam of light sparkling in the locks. My hair wasn't too long, but it was just as gorgeous as the rest of the mirrored image. I would have smiled at the sight of my beautiful image, but I knew my mouth didn't work.

I am just a doll after all.

Perhaps I was vain. I would stare at myself all day long in that display window, acting as though I couldn't feel. As though I couldn't move… I knew the truth, knew that I could very well stand and leave.

If I really wanted to, that is. It wasn't the case however—as I quite like the spot I sat in. I enjoy the looks the people just beyond my reach sent me.

The man who helped me down from my perch always chided that their envious looks shouldn't be needed. No one could look as elegant as a porcelain doll.

He didn't know it, but I envied them. At least, I believed it was envy—I have never felt anything before. I was jealous of their will to move, their ability to speak.

The people's ability to do anything aside from looking beautiful was exactly what I envied.

Oh, but it wasn't like I minded too much. Of course not, I knew my place—in the window sill, modeling new outfits of the store. That is where I belong.

Yet every passing day, there is only one human to look into the display window and send me a look of longing. It was different from the rest; he didn't look at me for envy of my gorgeousness, but for something else.

I still have no idea what it is he wants of me—if not my looks, then what could he be longing for?

At that very moment, I saw him approach the glass to stare at me in the same way; just as he did every day. I return his stare, but I knew nothing gleams in my eyes like his did.

That spark was there again, just like every other time. His mouth was hanging open slightly, the ringlets of brown hair framing his handsome features. My sight remains on the green eyes that sparkle with the form of intensity I'd never seen.

For a moment, I thought he would leave and our staring contest would end again for another day. I didn't want him to go now, but there was no stopping the inevitable. It would happen, I knew it, and he'd be back again for another day.

However, he says something to himself as he places a hand to the glass of my chamber. I nearly flinch, only to remember I couldn't do such a thing.

I am just a doll after all.

He nods his head as though I had answered him and hurries into the shop I sat within. I wish to turn my head to watch him, a full frown covering my lips for the first time since I could remember. It was impossible for me to turn to him however, as I was to just sit here and look pretty.

"Are you absolutely positive about this, sir?" The man I usually was taken down by was approaching me far too early to end the day. I nearly swung around to find out what the problem was, but found that I could not before being taken down from my pedestal.

A grunt was his only answer, but I had a feeling I knew who it was.

He turns with me in his arms, and my sight could finally rest on the one the man was speaking to. My eyes would have widened in surprise despite having the idea it was him.

Those same green eyes from outside were staring at me again, his mouth agape once more and I suddenly had an idea what the emotion was.

Desire. Want. Lust…

I want to gasp and tell my helper man that he was having dirty human thoughts about me. That this man he was handing me over to wanted something from me that I knew I wouldn't be able to deliver.

"Thank you for this…" His voice was soft, almost as though he weren't really speaking. But his lips were by my ear and I could hear every word from his breathy voice.

It tickles my ear.

He bows lightly, moving to leave my home with me still in his hold. I felt the need to flail and demand he take me back, but it was impossible.

This man wanted me for something dolls weren't meant to do.

* * *

"You look so much like someone I once knew…" He murmurs to me, leaning even closer to catch my painted lips with his.

I only blink in response as he pulls away, leaving me to sit on the chair.

With each passing day, he grew bolder with what he did to me. I was almost appalled that he hadn't taken me yet, but I soon realized what he was doing. As he grew bolder, I began to move like a human. Why, just the other day I had smiled at him.

His words were kind, sweet things that no one had ever said to me.

Perhaps I had misplaced that look in his eye. It couldn't be lust, not with the way he treated my porcelain skin. The way he touched me and held me…

Maybe I hadn't noticed it before, but now I was starting to become aware.

"Love." I whisper to him, stopping his form from leaving the room I reside in. He turns to me, those green eyes wide in surprise.

I am just as surprised, my own eyes widening with shock.

We stare at one another, just like we used to when I sat in that window all those weeks ago. He hesitates, but a small grin takes over his caressing lips.

"Yes… love."

He left the room after that, and I suddenly felt empty again.

What was love? I never knew the word before and now I spoke as though I knew everything about feelings.

Spoke… I feel the air take over my lungs with the gasping breath I take. "I… can speak?" I murmur to myself, my lips barely moving.

Slowly, ever so smoothly, I tilt my head down to look at my arm as I try to move it. The first thing I notice was the resounding _crack_ that rang in my ears before the splits marred my arm.

I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to stop. I was moving! For the first time on my own, I was moving.

The glass of my skin broke away completely, a resounding shatter reverberating in his home. I fall to the floor and stare out at nothing in particular. A smile took to my lips, a happiness welling inside me that I'd been able to move.

His thumping footsteps were the first thing to make a sound after my sudden break. I do my best to look up at him in the doorway, wanting to express my happiness at having been able to move.

"K-Kiku…" Heracles mumbles, moving closer to the broken pieces that fell through my skin. "You're…"

I wish to nod and laugh at his unease, but something was stopping me. "I've become human, Heracles…"

Watching him carefully, I take in every feature I could. However, I notice the only thing worth looking into were those stunning green eyes he possessed. They were shaking and wide, fear in the depths of them. For some reason, I knew why he was afraid.

"I felt very alive then." I try to assure him, wanting to reach up and calm him with my own caressing hand. I found that I could not, but not because I am a doll.

I am broken.

"I'm so sorry, Kiku…" His soft voice echoes in my mind, the sight of his fearful and loving gaze making me want to laugh in joy.

Heracles loves me. His love and attention—affection instead of jealousy—had broken through my hollow shell. He turned me human for once in my life. I was happy. There was just one problem with that though, as it is impossible for me to be human.

I was just a doll aft—


End file.
